


La rencontre

by Princessedelweiss



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessedelweiss/pseuds/Princessedelweiss
Summary: Meï, la fille de Toshiro et de Karin demande comment s'est passée leur rencontre.





	La rencontre

**Author's Note:**

> Bien évidement tous les personnages sont à Tito Kubo sauf Meï que j'ai inventée. Bonne lecture :)

** La Rencontre  **

Toshiro et Karin se sont mariés et ont une fille Meï. Cette petite fille a 7 ans et est très romantique comme sa mère.

Assis tous les trois sur le canapé en train de lire un livre, le journal ou de faire du coloriage.

Meï : Papa comment tu as connu maman. Et comment tu savais qu'elle était faite pour toi ?

Toshiro : Dis tu es bien curieuse ma chérie.

Karin : Mon amour tu peux lui raconter notre rencontre et ce qui t'a fait savoir que je suis faite pour toi.

Toshiro : Ok vous avez gagné.

Il pose son journal, installe Meï sur ses genoux et se replonge dans ses souvenirs.

Toshiro : Cela remonte à dix ans. Je devais partir en mission sur Terre pour rencontrer Ichigo le nouveau shinigami remplaçant. Et il fallait que je me fonde dans ce monde donc je devais aller au lycée et le père d'Ichigo, ton grand-père m'avait invité à dormir chez eux le temps de mon séjour. J'avais rencontré Yuzu mais pas encore ta mère. Pendant plusieurs jours je ne l'ai pas vue.

Meï : Où tu étais maman ?

Karin : Euh...je crois que j'étais en sortie pour un tournoi de foot.

Meï : Ah et alors vous avez gagné ?

Karin : Je ne m'en souviens plus.

Meï : Bon dommage, papa tu continues ?

Toshiro : Oui, bien sûr. Alors une semaine après mon arrivée, je suis allé me promener quand un ballon arrive à mes pieds, je me baisse le ramasse et je vois une jeune femme me faire de grands signes pour que je le lui rende. Tout de suite je fus attiré par cette jolie jeune femme qui m'intriguait mais au fond de moi mon cœur battait la chamade. Quand elle s'est approchée de moi pour récupérer le ballon, elle m'a demandé si je voulais jouer. Bien sûr j'ai accepté; tout de suite je me suis rendu compte qu'elle avait l'esprit de compétition et d'équipe. Une fois le match gagné on était tous les deux sur le chemin du retour et plus on discutait plus j'étais impressionné et conquis par cette jeune femme.

Meï : Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé après et comment était votre premier rendez-vous ?

Toshiro : C'était deux mois après mon arrivée pendant les vacances scolaires j'ai invité ta mère au jardin en haut de la montagne où nous attendait une table avec chandelier, musique romantique, des roses rouges et un ta mère a aperçu l'ambiance romantique elle m'a sauté au cou puis m'a embrassé.

Meï : Bisous beurk, mais bravo papa moi quand je serais grande je veux un mari aussi romantique et gentil que toi.

Karin : Ne t'en fais pas tu as tout le temps pour te marier ma chérie.

Toshiro : C'est sûr mais c'est très gentil ce que tu viens de me dire Meï.

Meï : Bah je dis ce que je pense et je dis aussi que je vous aime mes parents.

Toshiro, Karin : Nous aussi on t'aime.

Ils la prirent dans les bras pour un gros câlin.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cela vous a plu. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs.


End file.
